thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarren
Tarren is an RPG game in which the player controls Supervillains instead of superheroes. The game revolves around the titular pro/antagonist, Vel Tarren, in his quest to rule the universe. The game features guest characters from Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Metroid, Pokemon, Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Space Star. Plot Chapter 1: Busted! The game begins with supervillain Vel Tarren bursting out of a bank in the peaceful city of Westburg. He holds a bag of money, and makes a break for it, but is caught by the police chief, Chief Chiefly. He apprehends Tarren and brings him to the police station, where he is placed in jail. Tarren breaks free, fighting with Chiefly, and runs to his lair North of the city. Chapter 2: Day at the Museum Tarren returns to his lair, where he meets his right-hand (and only) henchman, Richard Gruntly. Tarren explains to Gruntly what happened, but while he was out, he was able to find some more information regarding his "masterplan", which Gruntly does not know about. Tarren explains that he must collect the "seasonal essences"... four artifacts that represent the seasons... to further his plans. Tarren knows that the essence of Fall is located in the Westburg Museum. The duo visit the museum (battling a T-Rex skeleton on the way) and steal the essence. Chapter 3: The Grand Bay The two villains head through Bay Way to the Eastern city of Bayport to collect the Essence of Spring. After a short bout with Cthulhu, the duo makes off with the essence. Back at the lair, Tarren explains the first phase of his plan... to be able to control the seasons. He shows Gruntly a device intended to house and control the four essences. Because only two essences have been obtained, only Fall and Spring can be toggled through. Chapter 4: Through Winter for summer Tarren explains that the Essence of Summer should naturally be drawn to the landmass that is exposed to the most light. He changes the season to Fall so that that landmass is Antarctica, invariably. He takes Gruntly to his ship, the Tarrenator, and flies them to Antarctica. There they find the looming Palace of Ice, guarded by the possessive sorcress Frostella, who refuses to let her treasure fall into evil hands. After defeating her in battle, the villains discover that her "treasure" is not the summer essence, but the "Lightglow jewel". The Summer Essence is actually located in Egypt. The duo return to the ship to find it missing. The ship careens overhead. Tarren and Gruntly catch up with it to discover that a 6-year-old girl named Katy Jayne wandered into the ship and inadvertantly started flying it. Tarren and Gruntly try to remove her but discover that she is skilled in magic. They calm her down and Tarren decides to take her under his wing, because of her massive power. Chapter 5: The Wrath of Ra Tarren, Katy, and Gruntly fly to Cairo. They leave the city by bus and trek through the desert. In the depths of the Sahara, the trio discover the Temple of Ra. They enter and find their way to the bottom, where the Summer essence awaits. However, guarding it is a living statue called Ra's Guardian. The heroes/villains battle it, destroy it, and take the essence. They leave, but the statue repairs itself and attacks the ship as it flies away, severely damaging it. Chapter 6: The hero hideaway The group makes a crash landing back at Tarren's lair. With the ship totalled, Tarren calls in an expert mechanic named Hank Suthersmith. Hank gets to work on fixing the ship while Tarren announces the location of the last essence, the essence of winter: The hero hideaway, the place where heroes go when they're not on adventures. The team heads up to the hideaway. Tarren tells Gruntly and Katy to wait outside while he creates a distraction. He sneaks through the hideaway and comes face-to-face with Super Mario. He shoots Mario, killing him and sounding an alarm. He ducks through a door leading to the "superhero relaxation headquarters". Outside, Katy and Gruntly hear the alarm and enter the building. They meet eyes with Link, hero of time, shortly after entering. Gruntly tells Katy to move on while he holds Link at bay. Following an epic swordfight cutscene between Gruntly and Link, Gruntly ducks into a door, also leading to the relaxation HQ. Katy comes face-to-face with Kirby. They stare at each other for an extended period of time until Katy shoots a laser blast at Kirby before entering a large door to the relaxation HQ. Following this, Tarren must play through a stage identical to World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. Gruntly plays through a stage resembling Hyrule, and Katy plays through a Green Greens-esque level. These were each designed to ensure that only heroes were allowed to enter. Tarren is the first to reach the relaxation HQ, which he quickly learns is Mario's respawn point. He enters a battle with Mario. When Mario is at half HP, the game cuts to Gruntly arriving in the room, shortly followed by Link. The two battle, and when Link is at half HP, Katy enters and is attacked by an angry Kirby. When Kirby is at half HP, the heroes team up and the villains team up and the two teams battle each other. The villains win and snag the essence. They return to Tarren's lair and meet Hank, who has not only repaired the ship, but installed some of the things that were in the lair into the ship, and attached a device to the seasonal manipulator that makes it portable. Tarren is so impressed that he allows Hank to join their team. Meanwhile, in a dark room, two shadowy figures confer about their plot. Chapter 7: Ice is Nice Tarren explains to his (now larger) team that to properly enact his plan, he still needs the essences of day and night, the Lightglow Gem and the Darkbane jewel. Gruntly remembers that the Lightglow Gem was back at the Ice Palace, and asks Tarren why he didn't think to get it before. Tarren attributes it to "structure". The Villains head to Antarctica. They are travelling through the snow, and outside the Ice palace, they discover a diary, in which all but one page has been torn out. From behind them approaches Midartak, a man who wishes to join them. He has no fighting skill whatsoever, but can cheer the team along. Tarren decides to take him along, not even bothering to ask who he is. In the ice palace, Tarren, Gruntly, Katy, Midartak, and Hank battle Frostella once more. However, she then turns into the Dragon Frostex and attacks them. They beat her back, and take the Lightglow Gem. Chapter 8: My own house The villains return and find two floating soldiers in garish armor blocking the path to Tarren's lair. They claim that the lair does not belong to Tarren. The villains fight them and beat them back, but a larger, more garishly adorned soldier named Miugaku appears and tells them that the lair has been commandeered for "Lord Bakuran". Miugaku scares the team away, and they try to devise a way of taking back the lair. They hide out in a motel until dark, and try to sneak into the lair, but find it surrounded by a field of light. Tarren takes a part from the seasonal Manipulator and attaches the Lightglow gem to it. He uses the device to change the night back to day and figures that the team can still try and see if the Darkbane jewel can penetrate the light. They head to the landing pad to the east and use the Tarrenator to fly off to the jewel. Chapter 9: A Scarring experience The ship lands on the planet Skaro, home of the Daleks. The villains battle their way to the heart of Skaro, where they fight the Dalek emperor. They prepare to take the jewel, when Bakumin, an assassin of Bakuran's shows up to kill them. After a battle, Bakumin is killed and from his remains, Tarren discovers the second page of the diary they found earlier. The team takes the Darkbane Jewel and returns to Westburg. However, even the Darkbane jewel doesn't work against the light field. Tarren realises what Bakuran must want: the same thing he does. Tarren's ultimate plan was to master time travel and steal various artifacts from history. However, not only does time travel require massive power- in Tarren's case, the essences- but also three other devices: the eternal timepiece, a flux drive, and a conformity eliminator. The two former are already in Tarren's possession, hidden in the lair, and the latter was the last piece Tarren needs. There is only one eternal timepiece, a device with the entirety of history recorded in it. There are three flux drives in the known universe, and they contain data on the very basis of reality. There are several conformity eliminators, devices that can distort the flow of reality when enough power is used, but the nearest and most accessible is on the Moon. While it wouldn't stop Bakuran, it would hinder him if the villains obtained it, plus it may be able to bring down the light field. Chapter 10: Lunar Betrayal The team head to the moon. They find a moonbase designed to house and protect the conformity eliminator. They explore the Moonbase and have a run-in with Darth Vader. they uncover the eliminator, but Midartak makes like to take it for himself. Midartak reveals that he is actually Katradim, Bakuran's servant. After a battle, the villains obtain the eliminator... and another diary page. However, the eliminator does not succeed in stopping the light field, so Tarren takes a different approach. He uses the essences and the eliminator to summon the demon Lorr, and prepares to attck the castle. Chapter 11: House Raiding Lorr joins Tarren (she has nothing better to do) and they, along with Katy, Hank, and Gruntly, attack the lair. They first defeat Miugaku, and obtain the fourth diary page. Inside, they fight their way through the hordes of soldiers and obtain the eternal timepiece. They prepare to confront Bakuran when Mario jumps out and challenges Tarren to a rematch. Tarren wins, and Mario flees. The villains prepare for their confrontation with Bakuran. However, in the main chamber, they only find Bakuphan, another assassin, who is Bakumin's older sister. She laughs at the heroes/villains for thinking that Bakuran is stupid enough to stay in the lair where he would invariably be attacked. Bakuphan battles Tarren's team and loses, yielding the fifth diary page. With the castle reclaimed, Tarren is somewhat relieved, but he can't relax just yet... Chapter 12: Treasure Isle Tarren is sure Bakuran will attack again, so he decides to attack Bakuran first. However, he has no idea where to start looking. He pops down to the general store and finds that they do stock "universal discoverers" but they cost a million dollars. He knows of a myth regarding a place called Cave Cove (in the bermuda triangle), said to contain infinite treasure. Tarren sends Katy and Hank to investigate, while he, Gruntly, and Lorr stay to guard the lair. Two figures observe as Katy and Hank leave. They decide to "keep the objective at hand" and send what they call the "Densett series" to take care of the two. Katy and Hank head to Bayport, where they talk to a captain- Captain Gulligan- who will sail them to anywhere... no questions asked. They, along with a family of three called the Smithsons, board the ship and set off for Cave Cove. However, as the ship enters the Bermuda Triangle, Strange spaceships appear over the horizon and approach... Back at the lair, Bakuran's soldiers invade indeed. After fighting back two waves of soldiers, the group gets a call from Hank, asking for help. Lorr goes to the Tarrenator, and flies it, wiping out the spaceships. She sets the Tarrenator to fly itself back to the lair while he waits for Katy and Hank. The trio explore the cavern, until they are nearly at the bottom, when they meet the Smithsons, who somehow got there ahead of them... (they took the elevator) The Smithsons reveal themselves to be the Densett series: Densett Pod, Densett Drone, and Densett crusher. The villains defeat the robots and discover the sixth diary page. Tarren and Gruntly fight another wave of soldiers when the villains commanding them reveal themselves: Kuri and Densetsu! They explain that after the fall of Muchaz, they went to work for Bakuran. Densetsu zips off into the castle while Kuri battles Tarren and Gruntly. They defeat him, and find the seventh diary page. They then go to find Densetsu. Lorr, Hank, and Katy enter the deepest sanctum of Cave Cove, and they find massive amounts of gold and silver, waiting to be taken. However, there is a massive rumbling, and Bakuran himself materialises in front of the trio! He destroys all of the treasure, then knocks the team out with no effort whatsoever. He pauses, and looks at Katy, then mutters something and vanishes. Lorr awakens and carries the others back to the surface. Tarren and Gruntly find Densetsu in Tarren's room, rummaging through drawers. He has his back turned, and mistakes Tarren for Kuri, telling him that he can't seem to find the Flux Drive anywhere. He realises who has actually entered the room and is actually happy about his brother's death. Tarren, however, is shocked, because the flux drive was in the very drawer that Densetsu was searching, meaning that someone else took it. Densetsu laughs at this thought and teleports away. Lorr, Katy, and Hank return, and everyone swaps stories. Chapter 13: Imposing Island Tarren decides to simply steal the universal locator, and he does. However, when he learns that Bakuran was at Cave Cove, he smashes the locator in a fit of rage. In realizing what he'd done, he decides that guessing would be worth a shot. He figures that Bakuran should be on Imposing Island, out in the Atlantic Ocean. However, it would be unsafe to rush in, but to obtain extra help would take too long, and Bakuran would make a move by that point. He splits up the group; Lorr and Tarren check out imposing island, Katy and Hank go up to the Hero Hideaway and try to find help, and Gruntly watches the lair. Everyone splits up, and as Gruntly waits, he hears a voice, calling him. He moves toward it, and is attacked. Lorr and Tarren have Gulligan pilot them to Imposing Island, on which lies Terror Manor. The interior is quiet, but they discover the "guardian" of the Manor, Machine gun-toting Woman Violencia. After a fight, Violencia explodes into a pile of blood. In the next room they encounter Densetsu. They defeat him in battle, and he then recites the following Monologue: "Nice job. Heh... nobody took it. The flux drive, I mean. Well, I did. I knew it was you in that room so I lied that it wasn't there. Here it is, anyway. Lord Bakuran has all the data he needs. He copied it. Here's a hint: Bakuran has no need for time travel. Oh, and this might interest you. Have you figured it out yet? No? Well, I'll tell you this: one of your friends is not what they appear to be. Have fun pondering that one." With that, Densetsu dies, and relinquishes the Eighth diary page. Lorr and Tarren pack up and head for home, texting the information they uncovered to Katy and Hank. Chapter 14: Good and Evil Katy and Hank arrive at the Hero hideaway. They fight through the guards (Pikachus) and play through a Metroid-inspired level. They reach the relaxation HQ, but Kirby recognises Katy, and Kirby and Link (Mario still recovering from his encounter with Tarren) attack. After a bout, Hank brings up why they have come. On hearing the word "Bakuran", the heroes instantly apologise. They explain that they have hunted Bakuran for a while. They have ascertained that Bakuran lives on an extradimensional plane, with a portal that connects to one of the four Atlantic islands: Sinistra, Cave Cove, Yawrood, and Imposing Island. Cave Cove and Imposing Island have been eliminated as possibilities, and Yawrood is a peaceful island community. Therefore, the portal must be on Sinistra. Hank and Katy thank the heroes and return to base. They arrive at the same time as Tarren and Lorr, but Gruntly is nowhere to be seen. They discover him on the roof, being attacked by Baluran, a failed blue-coloured clone of Bakuran. They defeat Baluran, and, from him, obtain the ninth diary page. They then use the parts they have obtained to build a time machine. Chapter 15: Good Old Politics Bakuran is far too powerful to face alone, but it's too risky to leave the castle unprotected. Before the group can leave for Sinistra, they need a way to protect the castle. They reach the agreement that Tarren will watch the castle while everyone else heads to Shyneburg, the most advanced place known on Earth. They do, and enter Lumin Castle to speak to King Lumin. He says he will give them a Hyper-X defence system if they can defeat him in battle. However, during the battle, they accidentally kill him. This is somewhat convenient, as Chancellor Brite was about to stage a Coup d'Etat. the Villains are thrown out of the castle. they sneak back in, kill Brite, and steal the defence system. Chapter 16: Sinistra With the defense system set up, the villains travel to Sinistra. There they find a massive temple. Inside they discover a large portal. However, the portal comes to life! The altar on which the portal is situated, rises from the ground, not a portal at all! Tarren and friends defeat it, and are left wondering about where to go. However, Katy points out the obvious: Yawrood is Doorway spelled backwards. Chapter 17: An island divided The team arrives at Yawrood, a divided island. The island is split in two. The group arrives on the west half of the island. They find that west Yawrood is shut off by a large gate that only the chief can open with a large jewel. The group finds out that the jewel is just concentrated sunlight, and mimic it to open the gate. The chief commends them on their intuition, and tells them that if they could solve the differences between the two halves of Yawrood, he would grant them anything they desire. The group delivers messages between the villages until the West Chief "sees through the facade". Apparently, the entire island is not real, but a construct created by Bakuran to house the portal. The fact that the chief remembers it simply states that the illusion is about to drop. It does drop, and everyone in the village turns out to be a creature called a Tech Demon. After fighting the former chief, the group finds the last page of the diary... most of it anyway. The other section appears to have been torn off. However, what there is confirm's Bakuran's plan... he wants to erase the Earth from space and time. With the flux drive, and his level of power, he has the means to. The group enters the real portal temple and heads for Bakuran's World Chapter 18: The Final Race The group shows up at Bakuran's castle. They enter and work around his tricks and traps. Katradim returns with a new from, Shadow Katradim. After being defeated, Katradim relinquishes the last part of the diary. It is a scrap of paper with three words written on it, but the words terrify Tarren. The group mves on and fights Bakuran. They defeat him, and he cries. The group looks at the diary and learn the truth: Bakuran used to be Roland Laughlin, a lord in the Medieval age. He had a great love, who he felt betrayed him. he turned to dark magic and became Bakuran. the last three words in the diary are: "Sincerely, Katherine Jayne". Katy was Bakuran's love. He hated her when she could not love him because of his insanity, so he cursed her, spiralling her through time, and stripping her of her age and experience. Katy remembers, and she tells Bakuran the truth: it was not his deteriorating condition that caused her to leave him. She was pregnant. Katherine and Bakuran reunite as Bakuran slowly dies. Deeply saddened, Katherine begins to cry, and forgets Bakuran once more. Oblivious, Katy returns home with the others. Noone can muster up the strength to tell her the truth. However, Tarren and his friends form the "injustice league" and continue to be villains. And they do well at it. Who knows? Bakuran may still be alive, in some way... Characters Each Character has a unique fighting style, and learn new attacks in different ways Tarren The titular character learns new attacks by creating new weapons and technology. By default, he carries a laser gun which can be exchanged for three other models. He also begins with two other pieces of technology. Ten other weapons can be created for him, and each adds to his moveset. Gear Lasers Energy Blaster: Standard Blaster Power Blaster: More Powerful than Energy Blaster but costs Energy to use Fire Blaster: A fire-element attack Thunder Blaster: An electric-element attack Weapons Quick Grenade: Damages the opponent Time Bomb: Does heavy damage after 2 turns Rotor Sphere: Strikes all enemies several times Shrink ray: Reduces enemy's ATK and DEF Rapid Shot: Hits enemy several times Cloaking Device: Boosts Tarren's EVA Auto-Heal: Restores Tarren's HP Power booster: Boosts Tarren's ATK Resistor: Boosts Tarren's RES and DEF Quicken Orb: Boosts Tarren's SPE Grapple Gun: Prevents enemy from attacking Soundwave Pulse: Makes enemy confused Gruntly Gruntly uses laser swords to fight, and the more attacks he uses, the more he learns. Swords Energy sword: Gruntly's default sword Shock sword: Has a 10% chance of paralyzing enemies but isn't as powerful Guard Plus: Boosts Gruntly's DEF and Reduces ATK by 25% each. Power Plus: Boosts Gruntly's ATK and Reduces DEF by 25% each. Light plus: Does 50% more damage to Demon- and Ghost-element enemies, does 50% less damage to Ice- and fire-element enemies. Alpha Sword: Boosts Gruntly's Luck and RES Beta sword: Increases money obtained by defeating enemies. Gamma Sword: Increases EXP gained by defeating enemies. Energy Whip: Boosts ATK and Reduces DEF by 40% each. Lightsabre: Randomly boosts one stat for the first three turns of each battle. Moves Slash: An attacking move Parry: A blocking Move Jab: A powerful attacking move with a high miss rate Combo: Hits three times consecutively Splitter: Reduces DEF Slit: Does 150% of regular damage against enemies with 50% health or less. Stab: More powerful version of Jab with higher miss rate. Death Slice: One-hit KO with 10% chance of succeeding. Katy Katy fights using spells, which can be taught to her using spellbooks hidden around the world. Spells Dark Fireball: Default, hits once Energy Beam: Default, hits all enemies multiple times Laser Blast: Default, pierces defence Trickery: Confuses enemy Poison Curse: Poisons enemy Fire Curse: Burns enemy Cursing Curse: Curses enemy Crushing Fist: Does heavy damage Spell of Death: Has 10% chance of One-Hit KO Spell of Life: Restores fallen teammate Heal: Restores HP to whole team Cleanse: Removes special Conditions Slow restore: Restores 10 HP per turn Hank Instead of learning new moves, Hank has five moves which can be upgraded with individual gear pieces. Moves Wrench toss: Standard hit (upgrades: Power boost, Accuracy Lock-on, Double Hit, Blast effect adjacent enemies for half damage, Martyr strike double damage, but Hank takes the same amount of damage) Sledgehammer: More powerful than wrench toss but redces Hank's DEF (upgrades: DEF loss reduction, Power boost, Martyr Strike, Blast effect, Confusion hit) Grease tip: Stalls the enemy for one turn (upgrades: damage attachment the enemy to take damage as well, extended delay, Accuracy Lock-on, All enemy strike, Confusion effect) Tinker: Screws around with robotic enemies. Rather than upgrades, there are settings. (Default setting: stalls with 80% probability, Alt 1: confuses with 60% probability, Alt 2: Paralyzes with 40% probability, Alt 3: One-hit KOs with 20% probability) Drink: Restores HP (Upgrades: Health restore boost, slow health restore, special effect cleanse, restores ally HP, Super Health boost) Midartak Midartak can have up to three cheers: one chanting cheer, one ailing cheer, and one alternative cheer. After the game has been won, Tarren builds a robotic copy of Midartak who rejoins the party. Chanting Cheers Restoring dance: Slightly restores HP to all party members Refreshing Rhyme: Restores special effects of all party members Item boost: Increases the probability of gaining an item after the battle by 50% Hunting Cheer: Boosts ACC for whole team Power Cheer: Boosts ATK of whole team Defence Cheer: Boosts DEf of whole team Speed Cheer: Boosts SPE of whole team Luck Cheer: Boosts luck of whole team Ailing Cheers Curse Chant: Reduces Luck of all enemies Slow Cheer: Reduces SPE of all enemies Weak Cheer: Reduces ATK of all enemies Defenceless cheer: Reduces DEF of all enemies. Damaging cheer: Slightly damages al enemies Poison dance: Poisons all enemies Alternative cheers Tarren's Tango: Increases chance of finding pieces of technology after battle and boosts Tarren's stats. Gruntly's Go-go: Increases chance of finding weapons after battle and boosts Gruntly's stats. Katy's kick: Reduces the amount of PP required for Katy's spells and boosts Katy's stats. Hank's Helper: Greatly boosts Hank's stats Lorr's Love tune: Boosts amount of enemy points received after battle and boosts Lorr's stats. Lorr Lorr can learn spells by spending enemy points, which are earned by defeating enemies. There are five types of point: Demon, Fire, Ghost, Ice, and Earth Spells Basic Beam: Default, standard attack Energy Sphere: Default, hits multiple times Health Restore: Default, restors HP to full party Demon Blast: 50 Demon, does heavy damage Demon's Rage: 100 Demon, has blast effect Fireball: 50 Fire, does triple damage to Ice-element enemies Firebomb: 100 fire, Damages all enemies Ghost template: 50 Ghost, creates a ghost to fight alongside the player for 2 turns Ghost Animate: 100 Ghost, reanimates a fallen companion to be controlled by AI for 4 turns Frost Gun: 50 Ice, freezes an enemy Glacial Freeze: 100 Ice, freezes all enemies Earthquake: 50 Earth, does damage to all enemies Planet Force: 100 Earth, Rapidly damages all enemies Demonflame: 50 Demon, 50 Fire, Damages all enemies Shadow Demon: 50 Demon, 50 Ghost, Reanimates all fallen enemies in the battle to side with the player for 3 turns Devil's Ice: 50 Demon, 50 Ice, Freezes all enemies for maximum amount of time Dark World: 50 Demon, 50 Earth, cycles through each enemy in battle and has a 10% chance of one-hit KO Mystic Fire: 50 Ghost, 50 Fire, Repeatedly damages all enemies Animate Ice: 50 Ghost, 50 Ice, Does heavy damage and freezes an enemy Dark earth: 50 Ghost, 50 Earth, Does heavy damage to all enemies Frozen Ground: 50 Ice, 50 Earth, Freezes and reduces EVA and ACC of all enemies Fire and Ice: 50 Fire, 50 Ice, Either burns or Freezes each enemy Hellstorm: 100 Demon, 50 Earth, 50 Ice, Paralyzes all enemies and does heavy damage Fire Pulse: 200 Fire, Burns and heavily damages all enemies Frost Devil: 100 Ice, 100 Demon, Destroys all Ice or Demon enemies in battle with 50% chance Rainbow Blast: 100 Fire, 100 demon, 100 Ice, 100 Earth, 100 Ghost, does massive damage to all enemies Diary Page 1 I fear his condition has worsened. He tried to strangle me today, not knowing who I was. I must leave him, but how to say it without him hearing the wrong words? Oh, the stress of my life. Page 2 Roland is showing no signs of getting better. He spends all night rambling about impurity. He won't eat, or sleep. I fear for him. and myself. Of course, I also worry for... I must not say, lest someone read this. Page 3 I entered Roland's Quarters this morning to find him gone. I have no idea what he might be intending to do. I found a note in his room, but it is merely illegible scribbles. It means nothing to me. Page 4 I seem to be seeing Roland everywhere I look. I love him, but I am terrified by him. Last night, I awoke to find him standing above my sleeping self. I screamed, and mother came, but he was gone. Page 5 My suspicions have been confirmed. Roland is following me. He pulled me aside earlier today to speak to me. i nearly screamed, but he held my mouth shut. I told him I could not be with him, and his condition deteriorated further. Page 6 An attempt has been made on my life earlier. Roland attacked me and tried to strangle me. A passerby helped me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to the baby. Page 7 The baby has been born. a girl. Her name is Marie, and she is the most beautiful thing that has ever happenned to me. I would love to tell Roland, but I have not seen him in days. Page 8 I saw Roland earlier. I wanted to tell him that our baby had been born, and that I was only concerned for her safety, but he would dismiss anything I say. He said... he said he is going to seek the Necronomicon. Page 9 Roland tells me that he will curse me, take my age and my world. I will leave marie in my mother's care, for I do not disbelieve his words. i have seen him, using his black magic before. he will again. Page 10 He has it. Roland has the Necronomicon. He will come for me tonight, I am sure of it. He is no longer Roland. Now he is a monster known as Bakuran. I hear him coming. There is no way to hide, so i must face my fear.to whomever should read this, tell my Marie that I love her. Sincerely, Katherine Jayne. Stats Stats are the ten numbers which increase any time the characters level up. Each has a different effect on gameplay. Standard Stats HP The amount of damage a character can take before dying. Tarren has the highest HP. PP Power Points. This is energy that the characters use for special attacke. Lorr has the highest PP. ATK Attack. The amount of damage a characters attacks can deal. Katy has the highest ATK. SPE Speed. The character with the highest speed in battle always attacks first. Gruntly has the highest SPE. DEF Defence. The higher the character's DEF, the less damage they take. Lorr has the highest DEF. EVA Evasiveness. Affects how easily the character avoids attacks. Gruntly has the highest EVA. LUCK How likely the character is to land a critical hit. Katy has the highest LUCK. RES Resilience. How likely the character is to withstand special conditions. Hank has the highest RES. APP Appearance. Affects how good-looking a character is. Shopkeepers will give discounts to attractive characters, and some NPCs will reward beauty (for some reason). Hank has the highest APP. TACT Tactic. Affects the characters battle tactics; blocking, fleeing from battle, and storing power. Tarren has the highest TACT. Unorthodox Stats EXP Earned after each battle. When a character earns a certain amount of EXP, he or she will level up. LVL Level. A basic display of how powerful a character is. Special Conditions Poison The character takes damage each turn. They lose one twentieth of their max HP on the first turn, ﻿one fifteenth on the second turn, one tenth on the third turn, one fifth on the fourth and fifth turns, then the process reverses as the character begins to heal themselves. After eight turns, the poison disappears. Characters with a RES stat of 80 or higher reduce the process to six turns. Those with RES over 120 reduce the process to four turns. Burning The character's speed is reduced by one quarter. They take damage each turn in the same fashion as with poison. Instantly cured if the character is struck by a water attack. Paralysis The character is unable to perform any action. If not cured, will last 5 turns. For every 20 RES stats over 60, the number of turns is reduced by one. This maxes out at RES 140, at which the character will only be paralysed for one turn. If any character is paralysed during battle, the party may not flee battle. Sleep The character is unable to perform any action. They wake up naturally after three turns. They may be woken up early if struck by one attack that removes one quarter or more of their HP. They may also be woken up if a character uses a particularly loud attack, such as Tarren's Time Bomb move. Blindness The character's EVA is reduced to 0. Remains in effect until the enemy who generated the effect is defeated. Rage Occurs when a character loses more than one half of their max HP over two turns, or when certain enemy moves are used against the player. The character begins fuming, and will have their ATK doubled, and their DEF halved. Confusion Can be inflicted by certain attacks, or has a one in eight chance of occurring when a character is hit by an attack that removes one quarter or more of the character's current HP. The character's attacks will have a 50% chance of missing. Control The character is under the power of a Greater Tech Demon, Baku Demon, or Greater Baku Demon. The enemy in question has complete control of the character, and will use them to fight the player's team. If they are hit once, the spell will be broken, but the character will still take damage from the attack. Freezing The character is unable to perform any sort of action. If not cured, will invariably last three turns. It can be ended immediately if the character is hit by a fire attack. Slowing The character's SPE is halved. Does not naturally wear off until the end of the battle. Feather The character will be transformed into a feather for three turns. While in this form, ATK and DEF are halved. Apple The character will be transformed into an apple for three turns. While in this form, PP is reduced to 0. Pumpkin The character will be transformed into a pumpkin for three turns. While in this form, SPE and EVA are halved. Madness Affects the whole party. Has no effect on gameplay itself, but distorts the image on the screen. Lasts for three turns and cannot be cured. Elimination Occurs if a character is defeated in Bakuran's castle. They may not be revived until they reach one of the three mysterious fountains in the castle. Cursed The character has their LUCK and EVA halved for three turns. Also, there is a 25% chance that their attacks will miss. Heavy The character's SPE and EVA are halved, but their DEF and RES are doubled. Light The character's DEF and RES are halved, but their SPE and EVA are doubled. Banished Only occurs when Bakuran uses his special move Dark Banish, which causes the character to simply be removed from battle for three turns. If al characters are banished, the game is over. Ruined If not cured, the character dies in two turns. Fainting Has a 25% chance of occurring when the character has only one tenth of their HP left. They may not move until cured or healed. Dying Occurs when a character has 0 HP. If all characters die, the Game is over. Elements There are six elemental types of attacks in the Game. Electricity cannot be used by enemies. An element that Beats another element does 1.5 times damage and takes half damage when interacting with that element. An element that loses to another element takes 1.5 times damage and deals half damage. Paired elements deal 1.5 times damage to each other. Fire: Beats Ice, Loses to Earth, Paired with Demon Ice: Beats Earth and Ghost, Loses to Fire and Electric Ghost: '''Beats Electric and Earth, Loses to Ice and Demon '''Earth: Beats Fire and Electric, Loses to Ice and Ghost Demon: '''Beats Ghost, Loses to Electric, Paired with Fire '''Electric: Beats Ice and Demon, Loses to Earth and Ghost. Post-Game Trading Quest After completing the game, the player may partake in a Trading Sidequest, which plays out like this: The Librarian in Westburg asks you to give a notice to someone in town. The person's family explains that the person is a missionary who is currently in Bayport. In Bayport, the Person asks the player to give a birthday gift to Captain Gulligan. Gulligan asks the player to bring him some medicine from the Westburg Pharmacy. The pharmacists explain that they are still waiting for the medicine to come in from an Apothecary on Hero's Way, the path to the Hero Hideaway. At the Apothecary, Tarren and friends learn that they have run out of Mystic Fungus, a rare Mushroom that comes in once a month. They head to the Sahara to find the Mystic Fungus. They return to the three locaions and give Gulligan his medicine. He explains that it was actually for his sister, who is exploring Sinistra. The group finds Gulligan's sister Gloria and gives her the medicine. She asks the player to get an autograph from Mario. At the Hero Hideaway, the team learns that Mario is on Skaro battling the Daleks. On Skaro, Mario explains that he is looking for Dalekanium to repair damages to the Hideaway during the various battles. The Group finds Dalekanium and Mario gives them his autograph. They give the Autograph to Gloria, who explains that it was a gift to her brother. They give the autograph to Gulligan, who promises to not ask for anything more if they would find his rifle, which was seized by the Bayport Police for reasons he'd not like to say. The Bayport PD explains that they gave it to Westburg Police because Gulligan is originally from Westburg. The team steals it from the Westburg PD and returns it to Gulligan. They are approached by a man who had been watching them, who gives them a love letter to take to his former girlfriend in Westburg, the librarian. They bring her the note, and she thanks them by giving them the Gold Token. Centennial Battle The Team can enter this strange arena which opens in Antarctica and find that they have to fight 100 battles. Every twentieth room has a prize. The 100th room is a boss fight with an enemy called Magma, who yields the Platinum Token when defeated. Prizes Floor 20: Cursing Curse for Katy Floor 40: '''Immunity Token X '''Floor 60: '''Gravity Token '''Floor 80: Fancy Token Floor 100: Platinum Token Treasure Hunting A strange man in Westburg will sell the player treasure maps. There are ten in total, followed by the "ultimate" map which leads to a great treasure chest which requires three keys to open. The player must investigate the area to find the treasure. Chests Behind a fake wall in Westburg: 200 coins Buried behind leaves in Cave Cove: Energy Token In the case of a certain Dalek: Extermi-Token Buried in Cairo: Rock Token In Gulligan's Ship: 1000 coins On sale in Shyneburg: Three Random Items In the dungeon of Lumin Castle: A token worth 1000 EXP In a hidden room of Terror Manor: Cursed Token In one of the Security Passages of Hero Hideaway: Bit Token In a crater on the moon: Immunity Token The Ultimate Map First Key: Westburg museum Second Key: Palace of Ice Third Key: Yawrood Chest: Sinistra: Contains Orichalcum Token Boss Rush The Characters may play through every Boss Fight in the game in order. Earlier bosses have increased stats. Winning the challenge nets the Rainbow Token X. The Ultimate Challenge If the player equips the five main characters with the Gold, Platinum, Orichalcum, Rainbow X, and Baku Tokens, a Cave will appear in Westburg leading to a Boss Fight with the Ultimate enemy: a beast called Taka. Winning the fight causes the game to acknowledge that the player is a master who has 100-percent completion of the game and adorns their save file with a golden plaque. Paradox Shopping This is not necessarily only post game, as it can be done before the game's end. Paradox Shopping allows the player to obtain multiples of unique items. If they purchase the item in the future, then travel back to the present, when the item has not yet been bought, they can buy it again, creating a paradox. The same can be done with present and past. Tokens Tokens are special tools which affect the characters' stats and abilities. Each character can be equipped with three tokens at any given time. Costs increase by 50% in the future and decrease by 25% in the past. Heart Token: '''Boosts HP by 10. Can be bought at Westburg General Store for $80. '''Sword Token: '''Boosts ATK by 10. Can be bought at Westburg General Store for $80. '''Shield Token: '''Boosts DEF by 10. Can be bought at Westburg General Store for $80. '''Wing Token: Boosts SPE by 10. Can be bought at a Souvenir Shop in Cairo for $80. Clever Token: '''Boosts TACT by 10. Can be bought at a Bayport store for $80. '''Antidote Token: '''Boosts RES by 10. Can be bought at a Bayport store for $80. '''Energy Token: Boosts PP by 10. Found in a Cave Cove Treasure Chest. Beauty Token: '''Boosts APP by 10. Can be bought at a Cave Cove store for $80. '''Skill Token: '''Boosts EVA by 10. Dropped by Miugaku. '''Matrix Token: Boosts HP and PP by 5 each. Found in the Sahara Desert. Rainbow Token: Boosts each stat by 10. Can be bought in Yawrood East for $500 Power Obsessor Token: Boosts ATK, PP, and TACT by 10 each. Can be bought from Shifty the wandering Merchant for $250. Defend Obsessor Token: '''Boosts DEF, HP, and EVA by 10 each. Can be bought from Shifty the wandering Merchant for $250. '''Money Hound Token: The player earns double money. Can be bought at a shop in Shyneburg for $300. Item Hound Token: '''The likelihood of each item appearing after a fight increases by 20%. Can be bought at a shop in Shyneburg for $350. '''Experience Hound Token: '''The player earns 1.5x EXP. Can be bought at a shop in Shyneburg for $400. '''Cursed Token: '''Boosts ATK and DEF by 20 each, reduces LUCK and RES by 20 each. Found in a Terror Manor treasure chest. '''Dragon Token: Increases the power of demon attacks by 50%. Found in Lumin Castle Treasury. Burn Token: '''Increases the power of Fire attacks by 50%. Can be bought from Shifty the wandering Merchant for $60. '''Frost Token: '''Increases the power of Ice attacks by 50%. Found in Palace of Ice. '''Spirit Token: Increases the power of Ghost attacks by 50%. Found on Imposing Island. Rock Token: '''Increases the power of Earth attacks by 50%. Found in a Cairo Treasure Chest. '''Shock Token: Increases the power of electric attacks by 50%. Found in the Lumin Castle Treasury. Durable Token: Increases RES and EVA by 20 each. Can be bought from Shifty the wandering Merchant for $125. Warrior Token: Increases LUCK and DEF by 20 each. Can be bought at a shop in Shyneburg for $125. Immunity Token: '''Boosts RES by 25. Found in a Lunar Treasure Chest. '''Immunity Token X: '''Makes the player immune to all special conditions save Madness, Elimination, Death and Banishing. Found in the 40th room of the Centennial Battle. '''Restoration Token: '''Revives a dead player with half health after two turns. Can be bought at a shop in Shyneburg for $1000. '''Great Health Token: Restores 5 HP each turn. Obtained from the Mystical Spirit. Great Energy Token: '''Restores 5 PP each turn. Obtained from the Mystical Spirit. '''Counter Token: '''Boosts ATK by 5 for every five turns of the battle. Obtained from the Mystical Spirit. '''Good Luck Token: '''The player starts the match with a random stat boosted by 10. Has a 50% chance of being obtained after a battle where the main characters' collective LUCK stat is greater than 600. '''Gravity Token: '''The player starts each match either heavy or light. Found in the 60th room of the Centennial Battle. '''Insignia Token: '''Boosts Each stat by 15. Can be bought at a Souvenir Shop in Cairo for $250. '''Fancy Token: '''Boosts APP by 30. Found in the 80th room of the Centennial Battle. '''Magic Token: Works for Katy and Lorr only; increases magical ATK by 20. Dropped by Demon enemies. Physical Token: '''Works for Hank and Gruntly only; increases physical ATK by 20. Dropped by Earth enemies. '''Machine Token: '''Works for Tarren only; boosts sciencey power by 20. Dropped by Fire Enemies. '''Gold Token: '''Boosts all stats by 25 except DEF, which is reduced by 50. Earned from Trading Quest. '''Platinum Token: '''Boosts all stats by 15%. Earned from Centennial Battle. '''Orichalcum Token: Boosts HP by 45. Found in Ultimate Treasure Chest. Rainbow Token X: '''Boosts a random stat by 40 at the start of each match, and reduces another by 20. Earned from Boss Rush. '''Extermi-Token: '''Gives the wielder a new tactic where they kill any one non-boss enemy, cutting that enemy's current HP from the user's. Found in a Skaro Treasure Chest. '''Bit Token: Gives the wielder a new tactic where they can summon Mario, Link, or Kirby to their side for a price. Found in a Hero Hideaway Treasure Chest. '''Baku Token: '''If the wielder would sustain damage enough to kill them, they are spared with one hit point. Found by revisiting Bakuran's Chamber. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:RPG Category:Adventure Category:Crossovers Category:Games featuring Doctor Who Characters